Aishiteru, Goten-chan
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: Goten and Trunks reveal their most intimate feelings for each other.


A.N. Okay… this is going to be a shounen ai… and I've never written one of these before, so be gentle!! I'm not brave enough to do a full blown (not like that! -_-;) yaoi yet…  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don own them, too bad, though!!  
  
Aishiteru, Goten-chan  
  
"Trunks, matte!!" Goten whined pitifully.  
  
"Goten, c'mon!! You gotta learn how to keep up!!" Trunks chastised over his shoulder, refusing to cut Goten any slack.  
  
"Leave me alone, Trunks!!" Goten snapped, struggling to maintain his grip on the sheer rock face. Leave it to Trunks to find the steepest cliff to climb just for fun. "I don't see why we can't just FLY up there!!"  
  
"Because it's more fun watching you struggle to the top!!" Trunks teased, his sapphire eyes shinning.  
  
"Your so mean!!" Goten scrunched up his nose in anger.  
  
"And your so cute when you're mad" Trunks whispered, continuing to climb up the cliff.  
  
"Trunks, please!!" One of Goten's hands slipped on the rocks. "Trunks!!" Goten's voice filled with terror.  
  
Trunks let got of the cliff face, and floated down to where Goten was hanging. He wrapped his arms around Goten's waist, and they both floated the rest of the way to the top of the cliff. "You're such a baby sometimes!! Why don't you try to act like you're actually fourteen and not seven?" Both Goten and Trunks landed gently on the top of the cliff.  
  
Goten stuck his tongue out at Trunks who rolled his eyes. "You're so mean!!" He then that Trunk's arms where still around his waits, holding Goten firmly against his best friend's muscular body. Goten blushed. "Ah, Trunks… can you let me go?" He could feel Trunks' warmth, and his own heart beat quickening at their close proximity.  
  
A blush crept along Trunk's cheeks as well. He quickly let go of his friend, his face transformed into a tomato. "Sorry, Goten… Oi!! Look over there!!!" Trunks pointed over to a tree laden with delicious looking fruit in a attempt to change the subject.  
  
Goten looked to where Trunks was pointing, and his eyes widened. He hadn't eaten all day, and was hungry. His growling stomach was proof of that. Goten giggled, running over to the tree. He looked up at the branches, hid mouth watering.  
  
"Goten! Put your tongue back in your mouth, and catch!!" Trunks shouted. Goten looked up at one of the branches to see Trunks sitting there, his arms full of the ripe fruit, smiling down at him.  
  
"Yay!! Toss em down!!" Goten held out his arms, ready to catch the fruit. Trunks dropped one, and it fell on Goten's head with a mighty splat. Juices ran down Goten's face, and mixed with his course Sayian hair. "TRUNKS!!" he shouted. "That's not funny!! Now I'm all messy!! Mom is going to kill me!!" Trunks leapt out of the tree, landing lightly on his feet. He deposited the fruit in a pile, before turning to Goten, his eyes shinning, laughing quietly.  
  
"Messy, hu? You look really tasty to me…" Trunks advanced on Goten, who backed away, not knowing what to do. Trunks growled, and tackled Goten to the ground, and straddled his stomach.  
  
Trunks leaded forward, and licked the fruit juice off of Goten's cheek, closing his eyes as he did so. "Tr…Trunks?!" Goten exclaimed, startled. How often he had dreamed of this, but never actually thought it would happen.  
  
"Mmmm… you taste better than you look!" Goten's ebony eyes widened.  
  
"Trunks!! Nani??" he asked, panting slightly.  
  
"Baka, can't you tell that I love you?" Trunks' eyes danced as he watched Goten struggle under him, but not able to succeed in pushing the heavier Trunks off of him.  
  
"Bu…but Trunks!!" Goten protested as Trunks continued to lick the rest of the fruit juice off of his friend's face. Goten finally stopped struggling, and put a hand behind Trunks' head, gently stroking his silky lavender hair. "Trunks…" he cooed softly.  
  
He looked into Goten's eyes. "What?" His fingers caressed Goten's lips.  
  
"Do you mean that?" Goten's usually playful tone was gone. Instead, he sounded much more mature.  
  
Trunks frowned slightly, contemplating this change, and found Goten's new tone of voice very endearing. "With all my heart, Goten-chan."  
  
Goten pulled Trunks face closer to his, and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you too," he whispered against Trunks' lips.  
  
Trunk's eyes widened, and he sat back, shocked. "G…Goten?" He hadn't expected Goten to return his feelings so readily.  
  
"Hai, koi?" Goten asked. This shocked Trunks even more. Goten was usually the sensitive one, not wanting to let his emotions get the better of him, he usually hid them from Trunks.  
  
Trunks leaned forward, and trapped Goten's lip with his, deepening the kiss as Goten's lips parted slightly. He sat back slightly, starring into Goten's ebony eyes. "Koi, hu? Ya sure you want this?" He began to un-tuck Goten's shirt slowly.  
  
Goten watched Trunks' actions with wide eyes. He nodded his head, unable to form words as his hormones raced, making his head spin. He gasped slightly as Trunks pulled his shirt off over his head. "Hia… I want this… I've wanted this for a long time… I just was never able to find the nerve to tell you." ::This has to be a dream, it has to be! But if it is, I never want to wake up!:: Goten thought, as Trunk's began to suck on his neck hotly. Goten's eyes slid closed, he never wanted this to end. But, suddenly, he no longer felt Trunks' weight on his stomach. His eyes flew open, but Trunks was nowhere to be seen. He rose to his feet, looking around for Trunks.  
  
"Trunks?" he called, looking behind the tree. Suddenly, Trunks' strong arms encircled his waist, pulling him close to Trunks body. "Trunks…" Goten moaned as Trunks began to suck on his earlobe. His hands moved beyond Goten's waits line, and ventured forth to grasp his length. "AH!" Goten gasped loudly.  
  
"Aishiteru, Goten-chan…" Trunks breathed in Goten's ear, pulling Goten closer to him.  
  
"Yea… ditto…" Goten moaned, turning his head to catch Trunks' mouth in a sweet kiss. "Aishiteru, Trunks…" he breathed as Trunks slowly lowered him to the ground.  
  
~OWAR~  
  
A.N O.o!! Okay…Sooo… how was it? Like I said… it's the first thing like this that I have done… guyXguy I mean… PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
